The present invention relates to a wheel cover for a motor vehicle; i.e. a passenger car, a truck or a bus.
A conventional wheel cover comprises a wheel cover body covering the disc part of the wheel and a plurality of fitting pieces formed in the wheel cover body, for fixing to the disc part or the rim of the wheel. Because the above-mentioned wheel cover is fixed to the disc part or rim of the wheel with a plurality of fitments, people cannot see a design drawn on the wheel cover body because it rotates with the wheel, and therefore the design depicted thereon also rotates.
People can see the design depicted on the wheel cover when the vehicle is stationary. However, as the vehicle may stop with the wheel in any rotational position, the design may not always be the right way up. Because of this, the choice of design is restricted to rotationally non-varying shapes.